


Curiouser and Curiouser [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Curious George - Margret & H. A. Rey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Curiouser and Curiouser" by rabidsamfan.</p>
<p>"Man meets monkey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curiouser and Curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249584) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 3:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/curiouser%20and%20curiouser.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! IS THIS NOT THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER READ/HEARD??


End file.
